Let Tomorrow Be Better Than Today
by Beautiful Dreamer1
Summary: AU. While striving to win the affection of Sakura, Sasuke’s endeavors keeps clashing with Naruto’s. Somehow along the way, plans alter and the two boys find themselves getting more involved in each other lives. Shounenai. NaruSasuNaru. Various pairin
1. Trouble Ahoy!

* * *

**Title:** Let Tomorrow Be Better Than Today  
**Chapter:** Trouble Ahoy  
**Author:** Beautiful Dreamer1  
**Summary:** An alternative universe. While striving to win the affection of Sakura, Sasuke's endeavors keeps clashing with Naruto's. Yet, the best laid plans never ran perfect smoothly concerning the two boys as they find themselves getting more involved in each other lives. NaruSasuNaru, implied NaruSaku and SakuSasu, various other pairings.

* * *

-  
  
"I don't want to go, old hag!" Naruto voice carried throughout the halls of the multi-billion dollar company. Hearing the heir to the corporation in the conference room only proved that they wasted money on an ineffective sound proof wall or that the blonde's voice could get extremely loud. Neither choice was highly possible.  
  
-  
  
"Listen you little brat. You're about to inherit the family corporation and it's about time you made a few connections." Small veins began rising out of the fifty year old woman's temples as she looked directly into the eyes of her nephew. Tsunade looked pretty good for her age. Gossip spread like wild fire around her place of business that Tsunade got face lifts and plastic surgery on a regular basis. Only Naruto and Jiraiya had the nerve to ask if the rumors were true, afterwards, either of the two guys would be found beaten into the ground.  
  
-  
  
Jiraiya has been along time childhood friend of Tsunade. He earned his wealth by publishing a smutty series called Come Come Paradise, which still continuing after thirty years. Now the fifty one year old pervert ran his own publishing business for up-in coming writers like him.  
  
-  
  
"Tours are lame and it's going to be boring if I'm around those stuck up snobs!" Unlike the usual rich kid, Naruto didn't grow up living in exclusive luxury. He went to a public school and appeared like an average teenager. For most of his life, he lived in a modest apartment building with his teacher, cook, driver, bodyguard, finical advisor, mentor and guardian, Iruka.  
  
-  
  
The young 25 year old Iruka had to play many roles to keep the future successor safe and knowledgeable. Since, Naruto insisted on going to Tokiwa Public School, Iruka had to fill in the gasp of some vital information needed to run a high class business. The most important information Iruka forced down his ward throat was a high vocabulary in 25 different languages. For a while, Naruto refused to learn any foreign tongue until Iruka told the reluctant boy that he could cuss most people out without them knowing what he said.  
  
-  
  
At first, Iruka applied for the money, against his personal morals; the thought that a person could hand a kid to a total stranger was appalling. After meeting, Naruto Uzumaki and his Aunt Tsunade had changed his opinion slightly. At eight years old, Naruto had a strong will to live an average life and Tsunade underneath all the insults and name calling, only wanted the happiness for her nephew. When Naruto was in Iruka care, there were constant phone calls, letters, and visits from Tsunade and a few surprise visits from Jiraiya.  
  
-  
  
"Stop complaining. I'm not asking for a lot, only a year with them." The light blonde haired woman was caught in a stare off with Naruto.  
  
-  
  
"A year, that is a long time, you senile old fossil!" Naruto face looked freaked out by the statement.  
  
-  
  
"Shut up! I had to go through the same thing when I was seventeen. When I was young, taken a trip around the world was thing to do." Tsunade decided to ignore the old fossil comment.  
  
-  
  
"But times have changed since dinosaurs roamed the earth. People have better ways of entertaining themselves than inflicting themselves with self made torture." A hard right hook connected with the top of Naruto's head.  
  
-  
  
"That settles it, brat. You'll be on the boat first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"If this job is so important, why don't you handle it yourself?" Sasuke asked as he made up the bed. All of his actions became mechanical after years of repeating the same motions over and over. Sitting statically on a ragged old chair in the corner of the bedroom was Sasuke's father, who was only in his prime of life, didn't listen to the conversation going on between his two sons.  
  
-  
  
Insist on trying to pursue his younger brother into a deal, Itachi ignored the question and said. "The money in Father's account is running out and he has no life insurance. In the end, there are no rewards in continuing to take care of a weak man that hates you...When father dies, Sasuke, what are you going to do with yourself?" There were no emotions evident in Itachi's voice, only the dull curiosity of the question. Sasuke couldn't answer the question directed at him so kept up the task of making the room comfortable for his father.  
  
-  
  
Sasuke knew better to confuse his older brother's words with concern, after all, there had to be an underlining motive that would benefit Itachi. Still, a part of him wanted to believe in his brother that he so much admired during childhood. The one now, who worked as a con-artist, Sasuke didn't have a high regard for.  
  
-  
  
Itachi gazed into Sasuke's face and could see the uneasiness and uncertainty in the boy's face. Sasuke's expressions weren't clearly written all over his face like when he was younger but he could read the fine print that his little brother wanted to hide, thus, Itachi went on.  
  
-  
  
"You only have half of a high school education. If you don't take the offer, you'll end up on the streets. Scamming a bunch of rich kids shouldn't be a hassle; neither, should seducing the daughter of that millionaire, Sakura Haruno." Even though Sasuke was first in his class and earned a full paid tuition into the top private school, he dropped out. In the beginning of his sophomore year, his father had a mental breakdown and it was more reasonable for Sasuke to take care of him, while Itachi earned the money. Medicine, oxygen tank, and other necessities were expensive and the brothers slowly saw themselves sink towards debt.  
  
-  
  
As Sasuke thought about it, he would get a lot of money out of this, enough to store away for the future and some to hire a nurse to take care of the immobile Uchiha man.  
  
-  
  
"The ship departs tomorrow, right?" Sasuke inquired as he lifted the old man into his arms and into the bed. It almost made Itachi smirk at how predicable his brother was and how annoying persistence really does pays off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It has only been a week. Naruto had never felt so alone in a huge dinning room filled of stuck-ups and freaks. Only two things lifted the blonde's spirits was finding out Iruka was his chaperone and that Sakura Haruno was sitting next to him. Currently, Sakura was involved in a conversation with Ino.  
  
-  
  
Both Ino and Sakura attended a high class finishing school near Tokiwa Public School. One morning on the way to school, Naruto caught sight of a ten year old girl with hair as pink as the cherry blossoms. From that moment, Naruto has asked Sakura out 213 times, meaning he asked her out about once a week for seven years. He also proposed eleven times and almost received a kiss from her once. During the fall festival, Sakura was forced to be in a kissing booth to earn money for the school. Shouting could be heard all over campus saying, "No way! I'm not going kiss Naruto." Out of nowhere, Rock Lee appeared. Lee protested that they should not make Sakura kiss anyone against her will and get money from her sacrifice. Rumors quickly flew about the school teaching the girls of art of prostitution and the booth was shut down. The girls who set up the booth didn't get into too much trouble because Ino's mother is the headmistress and Ino was involved in the idea.  
  
-  
  
"Hey, Naruto, tell us when did you get rich?" Ino smiled at him. Naruto's mind started to panic, 'When did Ino figure out he was loaded? I'm the master of subtlety.'  
  
-  
  
"Stop making fun of him, Ino. You know very well that my dad is paying the way for half these kids on the trip. But it is a funny idea to picture Naruto being rich. He would probably spend his entire fortune on instant ramen noodles." The two girls laughed and went back to their private conversation. Naruto sighed and scrapped his chair back and in the hopes to talk to the more common people. Naruto stopped in his tracks and analyzed the dinning room. He recognized Gaara and Kiba from his school but both seemed busy.  
  
-  
  
Kiba was happily showing off his dog to a shy girl called Hinata, who was supposed to be a duchess or a princess or something of royalty. Naruto didn't care to listen to the introduction. Next to Hinata was her distant cousin with the same white eyes, Neji. His title was lower than hers. He seemed a bit annoyed with his cousin timidly attempting to involve him in activities. For the most part, Neji just wanted to do whatever work he had on his laptop. At another table, Gaara and his siblings appeared to be having a serious conversation.  
  
-  
  
There was only one option left for Naruto to do. Beg Sakura to pay attention to him. "Come on, Sakura! Let's go swimming." Naruto grabbed her by the hand and had her partially way out of her seat.  
  
-  
  
On cue, Sasuke strolled casually to the scene in the dinning room, carrying a tray on his right shoulder. Naruto was oblivious to Sasuke as he picked up a few empty and half–drunken glasses off the tables. Sakura let herself be dragged across the room with Naruto smiling back at her. Slyly, Sasuke moved his required black leather shoes into the aisle underneath the blonde's feet. Ungracefully, Naruto stumble downward, releasing his hand from Sakura's wrist and grabbed the back of Sasuke's work uniform. Sasuke purposely titled the tray to one side where Sakura was standing and the glasses slide toward the rimmed edge. The remaining liquid within the glasses slipped on the rich teenaged girl.  
  
-  
  
Naruto shook off the daze from the fall. He waited for assistance. In spite of what he wanted, Naruto got himself to his feet. His sky blue eyes were greeted by the sight of the dark haired boy on bended knee, swiping Sakura's watery dress off with a handkerchief. Naruto wasn't slow as many people believed him to be. His mind kept screaming, "That bastard tripped me on purpose. He wanted to find away to meet my Sakura. He isn't going to get away with it!"  
  
-  
  
Naruto wanted nothing more then to reach out and shake Sasuke by the vest of his waiter uniform. Instead, Naruto sucked in a deep breath and did the thing he knew best to solve the situation. He would be obnoxiously loud and issue a challenge to his new found rival.

* * *

The hyphens are there because I still don't know how to double space each paragraph after launched quick edit.If this story continues, the cast aren't going to be 100% in characters because this is an alternate reality but it stay as close to the originals as possible. 


	2. Infatuation

**Answer to reviewers' Questions:**

I put hyphens after each paragraph because I like to have each paragraph doubled spaced, spacing is easier on the eyes. For some reason, quick edit will not let me double space my paragraphs the regular way. Oh, for this chapter the hyphens been replaced with periods.

**When you say implied SakuSasu and NaruSaku, does that mean it's a part of the permanent pairing? **

Usually when authors put "implied" for couple pairings, its means that either the pairing is suggested or hinted that they could be a potential couple by the way they interact in the story. However, they are not the intended pairing to be involved in a serious relationship. To put it simply, no the pairing is not permanent.

So, beware, few of chapters are going to sound like SakuSasu and/or Naru Saku are going to be together. But this is definitely a NaruSasu!

**Is Sasuke really going to steal Sakura's, father's money?**

(Smiles) That's the plan!

* * *

**Title:** Let Tomorrow Be Better Than Today  
**Chapter:** Infatuation  
**Author:** Beautiful Dreamer1  
**Recap: **Tsunade has sent Naruto on a trip around the world. To his enjoyment, he found out that his crush, Sakura Haruno, is also on board. Yet, the con-artist Sasuke has his sight on Sakura's family money. What is the blonde to do?**

* * *

**

**.**

Sakura could see tiny hearts fluttering and sophisticated sparkle around the pale face of Sasuke. The green-eyed heiress didn't expect to fall in love with this type of a guy. She had fantasized on meeting a: muscular, tanned, nicely combed blonde-haired man. He would have eyes as blue as the summer's skies. His smile should bring warm and happiness to everyone around him but he would save all of his charm for her. He would be five inches taller than her, so he would be able to sweep her into his arms. Then he would lift her up slowly and leaned down for a kiss. Also, he must be wealthy, so she knew he wasn't after her for her family's money. Ino teased her that Naruto fitted the description perfectly except that he had wild hair, no money, and was about two inches taller than the 5'8 Sakura. To say the least, Sakura wasn't pleased with the comment.

.

In comparison to what Sakura wanted, Sasuke didn't match the fantasy in the slightest. Sasuke stood few centimeters shorter than Naruto. His hair was a fine ink black in which two pieces of hair hung in the front and the rest spiked out in the back. Sasuke's was unbelievable pale for a person who worked on an ocean linear. His figure was lean, suggesting he didn't workout, at least in building his muscles. Furthermore, the dark-haired teen had more of a mysterious aura that screamed cool. The dream of a blonde hunk was quickly replace with visions of Sasuke dressed in an all white suit in the moonlight. The sea and Sasuke presence seem to shimmer from the moon's light as he approached her on an abandoned ship's deck.

.

As Sakura was off in La La Land, tension sky rocketed between Naruto and Sasuke. It was apparent, the Uchiha boy forgotten that he was a worker and Uzumaki was guest on board the ship.

.

"You jerk! How dare you spill those drinks all over Sakura!" Naruto pointed his finger accusingly at Sasuke.

.

"It was an accident, moron." Sasuke's voice rose one degree from its norm. "An accident that you'd caused."

.

"Lair! You stuck your foot out and tripped me!"

.

"This is ridiculous. I've more important things to do than arguing with a dunce." Sasuke smirked; acting like fighting with Naruto was below him which pissed Naruto off more. Naruto didn't believe could become more furious until Sasuke gently grasped Sakura's elbow.

.

"I'll escort you back to your room and bring your dress down to the laundry room." Sakura's heart pounded loudly against her chest when Sasuke spoke to her. She didn't hesitant to do as he said.

.

"I'll come, too." Naruto declared. Once the trio exited the dinning room, the people went back to eating.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Being a son of a Navy Captain and having a substantial I.Q., Shikamaru was being groom to go be the best naval expert. His father and his father's best friend believed their sons would become best friends and also have the same good times in the military academy. Then they would become navy officers once they graduated. The two fathers were right that their sons became best friends. Both graduated with the highest honors available and had memorable moments in the school.

However, three things stopped Shikamaru and Chouji from achieving their family's last expectations.

.

Chouji was over the weight limit for military personal and needed to lose about eighty five pounds by the time he returned home. Taken the cruise is suppose to help Chouji become more active. Shikamaru was there to watch the food Chouji eat. In return, Chouji would try to help Shikamura overcome the problem Shika was currently facing.

.

The salt, the waves, and smell of food from the dinning room were all the right combination to make Shikamaru incredibly seasick. It would be hard to be a naval officer and have to throw up every second you're aboard a ship. A year should be long enough to tell if Shikamaru could ever get a pair of sea-legs.

.

"Hey, Shikamura. I was going to save this for later but think you need it more." Laggardly, Shikamaru shifted his head from over the rail as Chouji dug into his pockets and pulled out a packed of crackers. It's said that crackers could settle a person's stomach after throwing up.

.

"This is very troubleso--" Shikamaru hurled again before he could finish. Chouji patted Shika's back softly. Not many people were around now as his best friend spewed his guts out; only an agitated employee, a girl with a stain on her dress, and a loud mouth boy heading to the guests quarters.

.

"You think you're all cool, don't ya." Naruto fumed; stalking the couple in front of him.

.

"He's cooler than you, Naruto." Sakura got fed up with trying to control her temper in Sasuke's presence and belted Naruto on the head.

.

"Aww. Sakura don't hit me so hard." Naruto rubbed his left arm, trying to relieve the pain.

.

"Go away. You're being a nuisance."

.

"A nuisance?" Naruto couldn't understand how he was bothering anyone; it was Sasuke who would be a problem if he didn't handle him now.

.

"Agh. A nuisance is someone who causes anxiety and difficulty. What do they teach kids in that public school of yours?" The corners of Sasuke went down slightly at Sakura's insult.

.

"Hey! I knew what a nuisance meant." Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

.

"Honestly, Naruto, don't pretend you did. You just completed high school and you don't know a simple vocabulary word."

.

"At least he finished school. That is an accomplishment in itself." Sasuke interjected.

.

Sakura giggled. "It's a miracle that he even graduated." Both teens took Sasuke's remark as sarcastic but the Uchiha boy was actually given Naruto a sincere complement. However, Sasuke didn't deem it necessary to clear up the statement.

.

"Oh, here is my room. Sasuke, why don't you make yourself comfortable while I change?" Sakura held the door open for him. Sasuke walked through, saying nothing with Naruto trailing behind.

.

"When did I say you can enter my room, Naruto?"

.

"But it's not safe for a girl to be alone in a room with a total stranger."

.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

.

"Well, I'll be waiting for you right outside this door. I'll bust down the door if you do anything to her." Naruto glared at Sasuke before the door slammed in his face.

.

"I'm sorry about Naruto, Sasuke. He still has a childish crush on me. He doesn't understand what real affection is between two people... Not like the love we have for each other." Sakura said while blushing.

.

"WHAT!" One voice inside the room and one from the person whose ear was pressed against the door responded simultaneously.

.

"I knew we were meant to be, the moment Naruto clumsily ran into you. I know it's the same for you because you wouldn't have walked me here. You couldn't spend a second away from me because I feel the same." Sakura spoke with uneasy confidence

.

Sasuke had no idea how to respond to her. They just met face to face a short time ago and she already in love with him. It made his job simpler but...but...but...he wasn't ready for this type of rapid progress. The idea of conning the girl still hadn't digested. Should he tell her what she wants to hear?

.

While Sasuke was stuck at a crossroad of indecision, Naruto knew actually what to do. Compete for Sakura affection and give Sasuke pure hell.

.

.

.

.

**A/N** about the chapter: Poor Sakura, she smart but naive about love. Some rich men would marry rich women to get even richer.

What should Sasuke do?

Special information you need to know about me is I don't truly believe in love at first sight or hasty declarations of love in writing fanfiction.

**Preview for the next chapter:** the farther out they go to sea, the more strange people show up. A youth-loving activities director and his assistant and nephew have plans on what to do when they arrive at port. Read the following chapter...**Challenge Denied, Challenge Approved.**

**Updated: ****August 11, 2004****.****9:30 P.M.**


	3. Challenge Denied, Challenge Approved

**Answer to Reviewers' Questions:**

**If Naruto has 25 different languages under his belt, do you think it's possible he'll use them at some point in the story?**

Yes, Naruto be using this skill. However, I hate to butcher a language so any switching into a foreign tongue will be hinted at and conversation will be written in English.

* * *

**Title:** Let Tomorrow Be Better Than Today  
**Chapter:** Challenge Denied, Challenge Approved.  
**Author:** Beautiful Dreamer1  
**Recap: **It seemed like ironic joke made by the cosmos or maybe the author of a said story, that Sakura confessed her love for Sasuke; a person she only knew for a few minutes. Naruto is extremely ticked by the turn of events and Sasuke is unsure to go along with the pink haired girl and poor Shika is seasick.

* * *

"Neji, you've received a new message." The chopping voice of Neji's computer announced when an email appeared in his inbox. A couple of minutes ago, the boat had dock and the young people were instructed to flock into the dinning room to hear the plans for departure. The young man with silvery white eyes had recently relocated himself outside away from the crowd indoors. A few circular tables were bolted to the deck with an umbrella casting its shadow overhead. He moved his mouse across the smooth surface and then double clicked to get his mail.  
  
.  
  
The content of the email expanded throughout the screen. Displaying the words, "Big bureaucracies are never pleasant to deal with, and that's especially true today, so beware. You're better off attending to official paperwork later in the week than having to explore new terrain in foreign places." Neji's eyes scanned each letter of his daily horoscope he subscribed to. Neji silently accepted the prediction. Fate seemed to agree with his thoughts today. His schedule revolved around the messages he obtains. If the messages say that the week was going to be bad to work and should stay home; Neji would cancel whatever meeting or arranged for another date because who was he to fight fate?  
  
.

"What morbid writing. Horoscopes should be up lifting and inspire hope for the future!" An interject voice declares from behind Neji.

.

"A person can't hide or fight their fate with hope-filled words. It's best to accept what destiny has given you." Neji proceeded to close his laptop after speaking. Feeling mildly upset that a person would read over his shoulder, in a violation of his privacy. The Hyuga boy slowly stood up and rotated his feet to face the newcomer. A guy a foot taller than himself in green spandex remained in the chair. The taller boy's face was unique to put it politely. His black eyes looked dilated and had eyebrows that looked like fuzzy caterpillars had nested on his forehead. Of course, the bowl cut hair hid his ears extremely well.

.

"That's not true my friend. With a positive attitude, people can overcome any adversity that is thrown at them!" The thunderous sounds of waves crashing against the rocks of the upcoming island added to the passionate effect to boy's words.

.

"Destiny is inescapable." Neji said sternly as he dismissed himself from the other boy's presents. Mentally making it a personal challenge to his lift up his negative attitude, the green spandex boy was about to go after him until he heard his name being called.

.

"There you are, Lee! I can you are enjoying the sea air. It's important for the health of today's youth to be out! However, since my eternal rival slash assistant is missing, I'll need help preparing the blossoming young minds to the safety precautions and warn them of villainous people that would take advantage of their youthful minds." Gai explained to his look-a-like. Lee readily accepted his new role without question.

.-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" Inside the room, Sakura began to snuggle up closer to the dark-haired teen. The close proximity to the girl made him uncomfortable and Sasuke's body and mind began a quick process of exiting strategists.

. 

"No, employees aren't allowed to date the passengers." Sasuke didn't know what he was saying was true or not but it was the first idea that jumped to mind.

. 

"Don't worry. I wouldn't let them fire you." Sakura gently grabbed his hand and caressed it.

.

"...no..." Sasuke made his voice as cold as possible. Sakura's sparkling green eyes gradually dulled down by the rejection. "I have to go back to work." Sasuke started to pull away from the clinging heiress.

.

"Wait,' Sakura held tightly to his wrist, 'you need to take my dress. Also, can you one thing for me before you go."

.

"What is it?"

.

"My window is stuck. I'm sure you're strong enough to open it."

.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes but muttered a fine instead. At the portside window, Sasuke hand pressed down on the leveler but it didn't budge. Sasuke pushed harder but the small portal window remained jammed from the rust that spread around the outside. Sasuke continue to fool with the window as Naruto carried on yelling.

.

"Bastard! Get out here now!" Naruto frantically tried to turn the knob of Sakura's room. His furious knocking and trying to ram down the steel bolted door failed to get him into the room. Groaning, the boy fled the hallway to the upper level deck.

.

Topside, a man with silver hair named Kakashi, balanced himself perfectly on one of the railings above Naruto current position. He appeared engrossed in a racing title called Come Come Paradise. The 26 year old man didn't care he was suppose to help Gai for the orientation. Things like that became too boring and painful to listen to if a person had to hear it repeatedly or even once. To cure the boredom that he goes through, Kakashi would frequently pull out his favorite book whenever he deemed it necessary.

.

Kakashi's blue eyes drifted off the well-scripted to pages to the blonde that was tying a rope to the railing and continued to wrap the rope securely around his feet. Kakashi put away his book into his over large back pocket and observed as the blonde steady himself on the rail.

.

Both of Kakashi's eyes widen at the lack hesitation that Naruto shown as he jumped overboard. The pendulum effect occurred from the angle Naruto fallen from. The determined young man swung back and forth peering into the window along the boats' side. Through the fifth window, Naruto caught a glimpse of a frustrated Sasuke. "Asshole, you can't take Sakura away from me without a fight!" Naruto yelled; swinging by the window but Sasuke's attention was fully focused of the handle bar. On the next bypass, Naruto was ready to beat on the Plexiglas; it was an absolute guarantee that they would take notice of him.

.

Ironically, fate would have both guys achieve their goals at the same time. While Sasuke swung the window out, Naruto came sailing face first into the Plexiglas. Pure shock was written clearly on Sasuke as he watched Naruto's face peel off the window. The dazed teen spun from his feet, unaware of an amused Kakashi pulling him aboard the ship.

.-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-. .-.-.

Soft murmuring rocked the core of Naruto's consciousness because of the headache throbbing uncontrollably inside him. He could only identify three out the five voices that kept disturbing his rest. Struggling with his heavy eyelids, Naruto managed to see behind the folded out curtains that blocked him in a private area.

.

A worried Iruka was talking to a man with a stethoscope hanging along the white collar of the man's overcoat. Naruto could only read part of the name tag on the man's overcoat that read, Kabuto. His ash gray hair was pushed back into a low pony tail and his bangs stretched out to the bottom rim of his oval glasses. In the middle of Naruto's guardian and what he believed to be a doctor was another man reading Jiraiya's book and not paying much attention to the conversation between two people in front of him.

.

"Ah, my head hurts." Naruto groaned while bringing his hand to his recently bandaged forehead.

.

"Your head slammed against a metal rimmed window; of course it would hurt." The voice came from Sasuke who sat at the end of the white cot.

.

"It was all your damn fault, asshole. I'm going to prove to Sakura how much of a jerk you are. I'll bet that she'll be so grateful to me that she would go out on a date with me. Sakura will finally know I'm just as good as anyone." Naruto was rambling caused by the pain in his head.

.

"Moron." Sasuke couldn't figure out why the blonde was so obsessed with the girl.

.

"Grr. I'll prove I'm better than you!"

.

"I couldn't careless." Sasuke said, getting up to leave a fuming Naruto. Waiting outside the screen, Sakura quickly latched herself onto Sasuke's arm as he appeared before her.

.

.

**

* * *

**

**A/N** **about the chapter:** I love having different character interaction. Make sure to request your favorite side romance couples or friendship pairings. What really nice about the Naruto series, is you can pair almost anyone together and it seems believable.

This is my first time at a pure romantic drama and I have a bad feeling its going to turn into a mini soap opera. My story is filled with empty calories but in some ways it feels fulfilling. It's like watching DragonBall (Z) (GT) were it takes about three episodes for anything progress. The chapters, in my opinion, are going too slow for my taste but sister says all good romance story starts out slow. So, no real action is going happen for awhile; blame or thank my sister for that. In the meanwhile, surf the net for fanfics to keep you entertained, there are many great stories waiting to be read.

Oh, I was playing Kingdom Hearts again. I was thinking:

Sora reminds me a little of Naruto

Riku reminds me of Sasuke

Kairi would be Sakura

But I'm probably the only one that thinks that. I was about to do a fic loosely based on the game. It would start off with Sasuke and Naruto having a nice childhood until one Orochimaru's snake bite Sasuke. The snake's venom started to change Sasuke and it got worse when Sakura moved in. I'm going to stop there... I'm just rambling about something I'm not going to do. I just like to think about.

**Important News that no one wants to hear:** School is starting up again. No more summer vacation.

**Preview for the next chapter:** Somehow, Naruto and co got off the ship without much trouble and arriving at the hotel for their first rest stop on the year long tour. However, trouble brews when the younger passengers are paired into teams.

**Updated: August 19, 2004. 4:00 P.M.**


	4. Bus Trip, Take 1

**A reviewer caught the foreshadowing with Kabuto. You know if Kabuto is in the picture then someone else isn't too far behind. Sadly, that person isn't mention in this chapter.**

* * *

****

**Title:** Let Tomorrow Be Better Than Today  
**Chapter:** Bus Trip, Take 1  
**Author:** Beautiful Dreamer1  
**Recap: **Out of an act of desperation, Naruto jumped overboard to save Sakura from being corrupted by Sasuke. However, his attempt landed him in the infirmary.

* * *

Time flew quickly for Naruto, mainly because he was still in a daze from getting hit with a window. Doctor Kabuto released him with a package of pain relievers and a few other medicines Naruto couldn't remember the purpose for. Since that time, Iruka had been lecturing, nagging, and making Naruto feel extremely guilty for his rash action. The blonde didn't have the strength to defend himself but weakly mumbling the words, 'It was all Sasuke's fault.' The two quickly went to their rooms to pack up their belongings before leaving the ship. 

The entire ship's passengers and crew disembarked onto several coach buses that were waiting in a straight line on the road. A few fresh people appeared as he and Iruka boarded. Three, twelve-years-olds, two boys and one girl sat next to each other. Konohamaru was the only name Naruto caught. Then there was the two newly married couple, Asuma and Kurenai, who fought like an old married couple. Also, three of the ship's employees got on the bus. One was a girl dressed in a Chinese dress and hair shaped like two round buns. The others were an extremely tall and well built man who towered over his companion, which Naruto mistaken him for a girl. Their names were Zabuza and Haku.

Inside the bus, the seats were already being packed with people. Neji already found a seat to the girl with bon-bon hair. Uneasiness, started to creep over Hinata because she didn't feel comfortable being seating next to a person she didn't know. And Kiba already had Shino seating with him and his puppy. The available seats that were the closest to the two boys had Sasuke occupying the window seat and Ino piling her stuff into an empty spot. Hinato made-up her mind that she didn't want to burden Ino to move her things, so the only choice left was Sasuke.

_I can do this. I'm not afraid. _Hinata chanted the phrase silently, just as she was taught by her tutor. Somehow, the idea in the chant was to boost her confidence. Hinata sincerely believed; if she shook off her shyness, she might earn her families respect especially Neji. Neji and Hinata's father never approved of anything she'd ever done. Tightening her fingers within her palms, she decided that she would not back down.

"Um...excuse...May... I seat here?" Hinata questioned shyly. Sasuke looked blankly at her and shrugged his shoulders as he readied himself for non-stop flirting or pointless talking. However, no attempts of bringing up a conversation occurred. The girl simply gazed at the floor and tried to sit as far away from Sasuke as possible. Sasuke cracked the tiniest of smiles. It had been awhile since a girl didn't flaunt herself at him or have a hidden agenda for sitting with him.

"Sasuke! You two timer! How can be with another girl when you have Sakura?" Naruto's eyes jumped out of their sockets at seeing Hinata over Iruka's shoulders as they made their way down the narrow aisle. Iruka kept moving to the empty seats, knowing he couldn't stop Naruto from getting in a quarrel involving Sakura. All occupants on the bus turned their attention to the loudest things in the vehicle.

"I already told you. I have no interest in her." Sasuke hadn't taken eyes way from the window as he spoke. Speaking of the pink-haired girl, she arrived behind them.

"Hello, Sasuke. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting." Sakura acted all chipper and then scowled at the girl beside him. "Is she bothering you? Some girls can't take a hint even when you say you're not interested in her." Somehow, Sakura miraculously missed hearing the first half of the conversation as inner Sakura was patting herself on the back for defending her man from some tramp.

Sasuke looked at the proud girl, "I wonder if this girl always contradicts herself?" He thought to himself.

"If...you're... going to sit here...I can... find another seat." Hinata stumbled over her words as she began to get up but Sasuke grabbed her elbow softly.

"You're fine where you are. Sakura, find another seat."

"But Sasuke-" Sakura was about to object until Naruto spoke.

"Sakura, you can sit with me!" Naruto pulled her arm towards the back on the bus. Naruto found them a nice pair of seats next to the toilet, which didn't smell springtime fresh. Sakura was furious from Naruto's content interruptions and growled, "Don't talk to me." Before inserting tiny earphones into her ear and turned the volume up. Long faced, Naruto followed Sakura example and put on his set of earphone.

The bus ride was estimated to be an hour long and although only twenty minutes went by, the riders thought they were tripped in a small eternity of torment due a song Naruto was loudly singing.

"Forty-nine bowls of Ramen on the wall, forty-nine bowls of Ramen, take one down; I'll gulp it down, forty-eight bowls of Ramen on the wall. Forty-eight bowls of—"

"_That's_ enough already! Never sing that song again!" Sakura quickly interjected before Naruto could recite the verse.

"Finally." Sasuke thought silently. He didn't know how much more he could've taken. When the batteries died out on Naruto's CD player, the blonde started that repetitive noise; somehow thinking he could entertain himself and the rest of the group with a song. Admittedly, it was amusing at first because the teen changed the original lyrics but it got annoying after the eighty bowls on the fifth round of the song. Only two things had stopped Sasuke from strangling Naruto were the facts that he was injured and hopefully he on some heavy, heavy, heavy medication that would cause him to break out into song. Nothing else could excuse the noise.

"But it's a great song." Naruto whined.

"I don't care." Sakura replied. Silence stayed golden for only a minute before, "This is the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing not knowing what it was. But they'll continue singing it forever just because - this is a song that never ends. It goes on and on..." **[1] **Naruto new song didn't fare well with the masses either and an up roar of complaints flew at Naruto.

Thankfully, the buses pulled into the hotel parking lot in forty minutes and cheers echoed all around. Naruto gave all of them a few choice words and jumped out the back of the bus, a huge smile spread across Naruto's face as he was the first off. In front of him was a spectacular view of the ocean looking vast and tranquil; the moon's lights reflecting off the calm and steady wash of surf over sugar-white sand. Overhead, seagulls cried as a warm breeze carried the scent of brine. Most of the people began to travel to the grand hotel lobby passing Naruto without a second glance.

"Naruto, we need to get going." Iruka voice called out.

"Are going to eat ramen for dinner?" Naruto said excitedly.

"We had dinner before we left."

"What! You know it was a snack!"

"There were three main courses and you ate all three, plus the side dishes." Iruka explained.

"What about a midnight snack? I'm still hungry." Naruto's stomach growls to prove his point.

"Sometimes I think your stomach is a bottomless pit." Iruka and Naruto smiled as they headed inside.

The lobby was in chaos as the guest scrambled to find their bags amongst hundreds within the pile. Staff members were around the different luggage piles.

While Sasuke handed out a few bags, he could see Hinata being pushed and shoved back. She was having a difficult time making her way to the front and her voice was too soft for anyone to hear. On the trip, Sasuke found out the girl's name because Ino started asking her questions. Ino was mainly questioning Hinata to get information on a potential threat for Sasuke's heart.

Sasuke tolerance level was the highest regarding Hinata. Ignoring, the cries of fan girls that surround Sasuke, he found the name tags for Hinata Hyuuga.

"I believe these are yours." Sasuke said after making a path through the restless crowd. Pure shock flooded Hinata face followed by an embarrassing word of thanks before she left. Sasuke could tell she wasn't used to having anyone help or watch out for her. A mob of fan girls gave Hinata a cold stare that promised future harassment.

Then, a loud speaker phone buzzed in the lobby before any girl could act on their jealousy. "Can I your attention, please? The following people are to head to their assigned room." A whole stream of names was called on the intercom:

**Room 405 is Tenmari and Ino**

**Room 407 Ten Ten and Hinata **

**Room 409 is Sakura**

**Room 502 is Gaara and Kiba**

**Room 504 Shino and Chouji**

**Room 506 Shikamaru and Kankuro**

**Room 508 Neji and Haku **

**Room 510 Naruto and Sasuke**

**Room 512 Lee and Zabuza**

The names went on but for two youth, the world crashed around them.

* * *

**AN about the chapter: [1]** the song came from the show Lamb Chop. I tried my best to write Hinata and Sasuke in a believable way that they could become friends. Next, chapter should have Tenmari and Shikamaru interaction, if I can think up away to do it properly. Remember to suggest your favorite side couples. 

I really want to write a part involving Gaara and his purpose onboard the ship but I can't think of one.

**Preview**: There is a lot of commotion going on about the living arrangements of the group. Why are they paired with these people? Why does Sakura have her own room? Next chapter is **Bedroom Chaos...** "Will they ever get some sleep?" anyone get

**Update**: August 30, 2004 at 12:50 P.M.


End file.
